originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Myron Harrelson
NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters are solely owned by ScottyBlue (dA name Ascotia-Bluefleck. Also, Spoilers below.) Myron Antonio Harrelson was the son of an American shopkeeper and his Italian immigrant wife. When he was three, both his parents were killed, along with many others, in a railway accident. His mother's brother, Gugliemo Rossini "Ross" DeAndrea, took him in. Ross had been a petty criminal, but had been converted by a priest and was earnestly was trying to go straight. Having a child gave him all the more reason to. He and Myron left Washington and moved to North Carolina, where they settled in a small mountain town. Ross got a job in a sporting goods store, and Myron made several friends his own age, there, especially the Hill siblings Ruthanne and Frankie. Myron and the Hill siblings played together almost every day, usually hide and seek or something similar. Shortly after his 10th birthday, Myron's world was shattered a second time when his beloved Uncle was arrested, tried, and hanged for a murder he did not commit. Before his execution, after all his appeals were denied, Ross was granted a last interview with his nephew. Myron was very angry at the unjust situation, but Ross told him that he had made peace with his impending death, and that he didn't want Myron to be embittered by what happened. He made Myron promise him that he would forgive the people who had mistakenly convicted his Uncle, and told Myron the truth would come out sooner or later, at which time all would be made right. Myron tearfully promised, and Ross was taken away. DeAndrea left a will stating that Myron was his sole beneficiary of everything he died possessing. It would have amounted to about 1500 dollars in a legacy besides his meager belongings, but that 1500 dollars was denied Ross when he got arrested for the murder of the man who had left that money to him, so Myron got nothing but some clothes and a Bible. Myron was made a ward of the state and taken away to an orphanage. He worked very hard at keeping his promise to his Uncle, doing odd jobs to save money and eventually, when he was old enough, going to seminary to become a pastor and putting the past completely behind him, his faith helping him to make peace with the tragedy. He became the pastor of a church in Tennessee, in a community which was very impoverished and in need of great help. Many years later, he was in his church setting up for the first Sunday of Advent when the past came walking back in on him. Frankie and Ruthanne, now adults, had never believed Myron's Uncle was guilty and had spent the last 17 years trying to convince people this was so. Finally, they had gotten a confession and some physical evidence to prove that the murder was committed by someone else, and the local government had not only jailed the real murderer but fined him 1500 dollars, which was to be given to Myron as restitution for the awful mistake. Myron remembered how Ross had promised him that all would eventually be set straight, and tearfully accepted the money, which he used to help the people of his congregation. Category:In Memory of Frankie Hill Characters